


Unspoken

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was everything Heyes couldn't say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

The Kid sensed Heyes' gaze on him, but he feigned slumber, kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, and waited. After a minute or so, he felt Heyes' lips brush a feather-light kiss on his forehead before his partner rolled over and fell asleep.

Kid savored the moment, stored it up carefully. Such memories were few and far between: Heyes was not one to go spouting mush to his partner; hell, neither was Kid, for that matter. The times they turned to each other in the night, it was raw, unbridled, passionate--but rarely tender. However, that morning--

The stranger who called him out was just another would-be gunslinger, looking to make a name for himself off the back of a dead Kid Curry. But this one was better than most; and as Kid took his measure, he toyed with the idea of aiming to kill--it'd be easier, far less risky. It was a fleeting thought, though; banished quickly by the look of horror in Heyes' eyes. Instead, he fired a bullet that buried itself into the man's hand instead of his heart. The gunman actually succeeded in squeezing off a shot, but it went wild as his grip on his gun was torn open, his hand rendered a bloody, useless mess.

Heyes had been in a smoldering bad temper all day after that, and Kid knew what was coming. Sure enough, the minute they were alone in their room, Heyes practically threw him on the bed, barely closing the door first. The Kid gave Heyes everything he demanded, took everything Heyes had to give, and knew it for the love it was; love and the relief of seeing him walk away from the precipice.

But the kiss....

The kiss was everything Heyes couldn't say out loud, conveyed in a touch that Kid was never meant to know. It was a promise of devotion beyond the desire, unspoken but real nonetheless. It gave Kid the hope that there were more tomorrows for them, and he held onto that hope firmly, let it warm him, as he followed his partner into sleep.


End file.
